1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement and novelty device and, more particularly, to a simulated human hand that vibrates and moves simultaneously to give it a virtual lifelike appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many kinds of novelty and amusement devices, including some that involve some use or simulation of a part of the human anatomy, such as a hand or an internal organ, such as the heart. Examples of U.S. Patents which disclosed devices of the kind already mentioned include the following:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO.: INVENTOR ______________________________________ 2,931,135 A. M. Zalkind 3,224,139 G. Reuge 3,252,242 A. M. Zalkind ______________________________________
Examples of U.S. Patents which disclose technology generally pertinent to the art of the present invention include the following:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO.: INVENTOR ______________________________________ 3,363,623 C. F. Atwell 3,549,920 Jon H. Tavel 3,991,751 Jessie O'Rourke 4,149,530 Quinn W. Gow ______________________________________
Sculptures and models of the human anatomy or individual parts thereof, including the human hand, are already known to exist in the prior art. The field of novelty and amusement devices, including items that are especially popular at Halloween and costume parties, such as rubber or rubberlike masks, feet and hands, are also well known. However, nothing known before to the applicant contains the unique combination of elements that are found in the present invention and that very convincingly simulates the appearance, movements and overall realism of an actual human hand.